The present invention relates to an apparatus/structure which generates a message using a patterned panel.
Message generation by light has been used for shadow toys and image projector using a slide film. For image projection a silhouette is represented by illuminating a pattern. In a theater, a message in a movie is generated by projecting a film to a screen.
Single frame of slide film or movie film corresponds to a single image. Thus, substitution of a slide film is required for representing a different image. For a movie, a moving picture is generated by projecting several images per a second. A change in incident angle of light can change projected position of a image but does not bring essential change in the projected image.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a message generating apparatus representing different messages according to different incident angles of illumination is disclosed. This apparatus structure can be realized by combining plural layers.